Deal With It
by Athena47
Summary: Hermione Granger has changed, but will her friends be able to accept the new her? What happened to the 'Mione that they knew? Most importantly, how will Draco react when he realizes that he has been had.......by the Gryfinndor princess
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter and all that stuff, but I don't. I'm just a poor kid looking for a summer job, wishing I were J.K. Rowling.  
  
As the fist came down across my cheek, I actually smiled. I would have felt bad if the stupid bitch hadn't got one hit in while I kicked her ass. A backhand, a kick, a block, an upper cut, and she was out. I could barely hear the crowd cheering behind me as the adrenaline filled blood pumped its way through my body. Fighting was like a dance, and I moved to a tribal beat that seemed to flow through my veins. If fighting was a dance, I was an artist among artists. I could move with the grace of a ballerina, but with the strength of a lioness. I know I might sound cocky, but when you're told how amazing you are at something, you start to believe it; Especially if along with that belief is an undefeated street record.  
  
Making my way through the people, I finally got to Jay and collected my money. $300 dollars and my reign as the only unbeaten street queen continued. Walking over to my Lancer, I suddenly remember that tomorrow is September first. I start school again tomorrow, but nothing will be the same this year. Everything is the same but me, Merlin help them if anyone decides to get in my way.  
  
The party at my, Jade, and Torrance's house that night was a good time. Marco beat the shit out of Kyle for hitting on his girlfriend. She's a slut anyway, but it was fun to watch all the same. After a couple beers, and enough shots that would make a grown man pass out, I decided to dance for a while. I wanted to feel something, but not someone. I scared off any guy that tried to join me with a single glare. As another song came on, strong and confident hands placed their hands firmly on my hips. I turned around to tell the guy to fuck off, but I immediately bit my tongue. Draco Malfoy was here, at a muggle house party. As my eyes met his, I knew he didn't recognize me. Hell, I wouldn't recognize me either if I were going by what I looked like at the end of 6th year. My black hair fell down to my waist in layers upon layers of waves. Ice blue eyes showed themselves under my long dark eyelashes and the slope of my nose led to my cherry colored lips. With a wife-beater stating that "I Can Make You Cry" barely covering my pierced navel and old leather pants made to fit my ass, I knew I looked hot. This boy made me feel like dirt for years, it was time for some retribution.  
  
"What's your name?" He asks me, his voice attempting his arousal. Too bad I can feel his pressing into me through my leather pants.  
  
"Salene. I've never seen you here before, who are you?" Merlin's beard, this is going to be fun.  
  
"Drake, now shut up and dance." Normally I would have knocked a guy out for talking to me like that, but this was going to be way too much fun to ruin with a simple black eye.  
  
"I'm gonna make this simple for you. Follow me, and don't talk if you wanna get lucky." As I walked into the back room, I could feel him following me. I talked with Travis and made a quick deal. Slipping my hand between the waist band of his pants, I pulled him up the stairs and into a spare bedroom. I muttered a quick contraceptive and STD protection charm, before I locked the door and turned around to face him. I knew doing magic outside of Hogwarts was illegal, but they never said you couldn't do it wandless.  
  
"I am going to make you scream..." That is what I whisper in his ear as I jump up, and quickly wrap my legs around his waist. I can feel him grinding right under my ass as I sucked his bottom lip between mine and lightly nibbled on it. Hopping down, I didn't waste anytime removing his shirt. With chiseled arms, pectorals, and abs; I knew I was not going to regret fucking his brains out.  
  
I made a quick move to throw his shirt across the room, and stole a glance at his left arm. No dark mark, damn. I was so hoping that he would have to go to the Death Eaters meeting, knowing that he had been had. I moaned at the thought of how his face would contort when he discovered the truth, he was being had, by Hermione Granger. I tore off my shirt with out any thought to the fact that I had no bra on. Slowly sliding the leather over my hips, I could hear his breathe catch in his throat.  
  
"Strip, and lay down on the bed." I command, I thought he said something; but it was drowned out by the music downstairs.  
  
I could smell the brewing of sex, like a fine potion with all the right ingredients. 'Drake' may think it was pure lust, but it was more. As I climbed on top of him tonight, I remember every single time he called me a mudblood. As I leaned over to kiss him while my hand positioned him where I wanted him, I remember every single tear this piece of scum made me cry. And as I slammed myself down upon him, I vowed that this was justice; justice for every woman that this man had ever used, and left to feel like trash in the morning. I road him until he couldn't move, but I kept on going. Lust, anger, rage, and anticipation fueled me and finally, I released myself from the cage this man built around me. Gathering my things, I glanced back at him lying on the bed with a look of complete satisfaction on his face.  
  
"Don't look so smug, I've had better. Get your shit together and be gone by sunrise." With those final words 'Salene' closed the door on 'Drake,' but for Hermione and Draco, the door to a whole new world was opening.  
  
Walking through to Platform 9 and ¾, I could feel the eyes on me. Did these people not have anything better to look at? Giving all of them the finger, I turned to look for Harry and Ron. Spotting the sea of red heads, and a messy black one near by, I ran to them as fast as my legs could carry me. Not even waiting for them to acknowledge me, I through myself into their arms.  
  
"Oh my god, I missed guys so much. Good Merlin Harry, you must have grown another foot! Oh, Ron I love your hair short like that. Is that a tattoo on your arm? Never would have thought you had the balls to get one." My mouth was talking faster than my mind could keep up with, but I finally realized just exactly how they were looking at me.  
  
"Hi, who the hell are you?" Finally my eyes focus on the young woman in front of me.  
"Ginny? Are you fucking stoned? It's me......Mione. Really, woman, get your eyes checked." I could see the look of recognition come across their faces like a storm coming in to shore.  
  
"MIONE?!?!?!" All at once they shouted in disbelief. I knew they would probably not expect the change, but to shout so that all of Platform 9 and ¾ could hear them was a bit much.  
  
"Fucking hell, did you people not learn to use quiet voices in pre- school? Yes, it's me. Hermione Salene Granger, born on April 13, 1989 daughter of two completely asinine muggles. Is that enough proof or do I need to give you my fingerprints?" I looked down and studied my boots while they actually contemplated taking my fingerprints. I might have over done it just a little bit. My acid washed jeans were covering my leather stiletto boots, but the toes of them still stuck out. A black belt covered in studs ran around my hips and my midriff was completely open for the world to see. This wasn't too bad, but I think the shirt stating "I Bite Hot Guys For Fun" was what did it in the end.  
  
"What were your OWL scores?" Asked Ron. About time one of them said something, I was beginning to wonder if it was possible to sleep standing up.  
  
"O's in everything Ron. Now what else would you like me to tell you? That Harry is the boy who lived? No, too simple. That Ginny was possessed by Voldemort and taken to the Chamber of Secrets during our second year? No, too gossipy. I guess I will just have to settle for the fact that the summer before fourth year I walked in on you jacking off to Sizzling Witches?" At this point Harry was rolling on the floor laughing, Ginny was looking between Ron and I with her mouth open wide, and Ron looked like he was going to hit me.  
  
"I would be careful if I were you Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley. Now I think I need to convince each of my friends that I am who I say I am. Why Ginny, is the how wide your mouth was opening when you were sucking off Seamus? No wonder he came so hard, and I was so proud of you when you told me you swallowed like a pro. Don't think you're scotch free Harry, let's not forget the time you asked me how to eat a girl out, because you were having trouble getting Cho off." By this time all three of them were red faced and glaring. I think I even saw a little steam rise off the top of Ginny's head. As soon as the smirk settled on my face, it was wiped off as I saw the youngest Weasley move to punch me. Grabbing her fist before she made contact, I used her momentum to quickly turn her around and restrain her hands while I tightly held her back to my chest.  
  
"Do not take another swing at me Gin, or I swear on the stars I was blessed by that I will not hold myself back again. Take a deep breathe and realize that I said humiliating things about everyone. Would it make you feel better if I confessed something as well?"  
  
"It had better be good bitch, or I swear I will shave your head in your sleep." Said Ginny through gritted teeth. Ron and Harry just nodded there heads in agreement while they carefully watched to make sure I didn't tighten my hold on Ginny's throat too much.  
  
"In fifth year I hit on Sirius, but he turned me down because he said I was too young. Later that same night I snuck into his room and sucked him off while he was sleeping." I wasn't ashamed, mostly because what I didn't tell them was that even though he was dreaming, he ended up moaning my name throughout it all.  
  
For about five minutes or so all three of them stared at me like the Triumvirate of Gryffindor, debating through telepathy as to whether or not they would accept my plea for forgiveness. I looked at them as though I truly felt bad for what I had said, but that was just a mask. To be honest, I'm glad it was out in the open. This was our 7th year, and there was no doubt that the final battle was going to be waged before we graduated. Secrets between allies would only lead to our downfall, and that would not happen while I was alive. Besides, if you're going to do something, don't have any shame or regrets about it. I could make a list of everything and everyone I've ever done printed on the front page of The Daily Prophet, and I would smile at the shocked looks everyone would give me. 


	2. Why?

"Look, you guys cool off a bit, I'm gonna walk around. I'll find you in the cabin."  
  
As I turned around I could hear them start talking, they didn't even bother to whisper. I walked with the grace and confidence unknown to any human, but at this moment I feel like a five year old going to her first day of school. With the icy hand of fear gripping my insides, I didn't notice anybody around me. Walking through the train I heard Malfoy, but quickly dodged into an empty cabin to avoid seeing him. It wasn't time yet, I needed to wait for a time when everyone would know. Thinking back to how he screamed, moaned, and panted the night before; and devilish little smirk settles on my face. This was going to go down in the books of Hogwarts.  
  
Finally it was time to face the Triumvirate once again. Gathering the things I brought with me, I walked to the cabin that I knew they would be waiting in. I don't really know why I'm so nervous, I mean; fuck them if they don't like me. Right? Wrong, I know that is the real answer but I just can't seem to face it. These three have been my second family, hell more like my real family for the past six years. We have cried, laughed, and screamed together. We faced the most feared wizard of all time, and imminent death together. I can't give that up, but I also know that I will no longer hide my true self just to try and gain acceptance from them. If they really love me, as much as I love them, then they will accept me for me.  
  
Opening the door to the compartment, I faced faces that were not angry, happy, sad, or anything at all. They were completely passive, and for some reason, that felt even worse. An emotion is something I can react to, but now I am facing complete uncertainty. I sat down on one side of the compartment facing Harry, he was in the center flanked by a furious Ron and an upset Ginny. It was the obvious leader, Harry, that addressed me first.  
  
"Hermione we have been friends for the past six years, and I only have one thing to ask you. Why? Why did you change? Why did you say those things to us on the platform? I'm trying not to judge you, just like you have done for me; but you owe all three of us answers."  
  
A deep breathe of anxiety filled my lungs, and it seemed to stay in there no matter how hard I tried to exhale it.  
  
"You three have been there for me through thick and through thin, but I have never let myself open up to you they way I am about to. I need to swear to me that you will never betray me by revealing the story I am about to entrust in you."  
  
"Like you betrayed us you sluttty bitch!" Ginny said, damn I really wanted to hit that girl.  
  
"No, this is something far deeper than some meaningless hook-up, this is who I am. This is about who I've become." With a few meaningful looks at each other; Harry, Ron, and Ginny decided to hear me out.  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna get right to the point. At the end of fifth year, I found a prophecy about myself. I know what you're thinking, why didn't I tell you? Right. It's complicated guys, so much more complicated than I even know yet. The prophecy said  
  
'Born in a world not meant for her, the truth would come out at  
the brink of the new millennium. Friendships forged with the boy who  
lived, and the family of fire, she will embrace what she will become.  
Magic in her blood will not protect her from an early death, but she  
will re-awaken with magic in her soul. Stronger then all around her,  
she will find the black and white to her match her gray. Two who vies  
for her heart of magic, but one alone will stand beside her at the  
dawn of a new age.'  
  
You might be wondering about how I know this prophecy is about me, well other than the fact that my name was on it. The truth is you guys, I died."  
  
I could see the shock on their faces and hear the gasps of disbelief. I had no idea I could feel so pure and so dirty all at the same time. Pure due to the fact that I had finally exposed to truth about myself, but dirty because I knew I had hid from it for so long.  
  
"Tell us what happened Hermione." Ron said to me, and finally I was able to exhale the anxiety that was welled up inside me. I knew Ron better than he knew himself, and the fact that we wanted to continue listening to me, was a signal that our friendship would remain.  
  
"My parents have been fighting pretty continuously for a while now. Around the time of fourth year I realized that there was no hope for their marriage but they stayed together anyways. I came home at the end of last year to find them worse than ever, my parents had taken to throwing things and hitting each other. I was upstairs reading one night when I heard the fighting start again, but this time my mom had a gun. She shot my father, and killed him. I came running downstairs with my wand, ready to face whatever attacker I thought had come to get us. But, what could I do against my mom? She saw me with my wand and the next thing I knew she shot me and finally herself. I had one shot to the right lung, but I could feel the blood pouring out of me too fast. I crawled out to the road and waved for the Knight Bus. They got there and took me straight to St. Mungo's in record time. While I was on the bus, I died for a couple of minutes. When I woke up, everything was different. Dumbledore protected me from the wizarding press, but my parents were still dead no matter what. Anyways, I went home and tried to piece my life back together, but I failed. Yes, I Hermione Granger, failed miserably at something. I started fighting anyone I could, and I discovered that I was good at it. With my parents will giving me everything, I found myself changing more and more over the summer. So, when it comes right down to it, the Hermione Granger you guys knew died."  
  
"I.....I don't know what to say" Said Harry. I knew this would be hardest on him. So many people in his life have died, and it was I that came back. I would give anything to have had it been his mom, dad, or Sirius to come back, but it was I out of all of them that took another ragged breathe after my heart stopped beating.  
  
"So, how were your summers?" I asked. 


End file.
